


hope my tears don't freak you out

by orphan_account



Series: in a galaxy far, far, FAR away where reginald is a good father [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Gets A Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, One Big Happy Superpowered Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: seven times reginald found his children in tears and how he tries his hardest to fix it.akaau where the hargreeves children aren't a bunch of daddy issues with hair and reginald isn't a hell spawn





	1. tie up the boat, take off your coat, and take a look around (luther)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!

Reginald was standing outside the infirmary as he waited for Grace to get done applying Ben's splint. Two fractured fingers, she had said before.

He was broken from his thoughts when a quiet sob came from behind him and he turned around to see Luther crying into his knees.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, Dad, I promise."

Reggie kneeled to his son's level and soon had an armful of crying ten year old as he rubbed his back.

"Ben's gonna hate me! He's not gonna wanna be my friend anymore," Luther rambled as he pulled away.

His dad was quick to assure him that no, Ben wouldn't hate him and that it was an accident but Luther was adamant on taking the blame.

"I'm Number One, I shouldn't let the team get hurt!"

He remembered what Allison had told him after it happened, that the kids had been arm wrestling when Luther had squeezed just a bit too hard.

"You know what, why don't we go together to see Ben when he's ready and you'll see that he isn't mad?" Reginald proposed as he noticed Grace come out of the infirmary and held a hand out for the boy to hold.

He watches Luther take a deep breath and nod, taking his hand and the two walk into the room where Ben is sitting on the bed.

Luther looks up at his father nervously had got an encouraging nod in response.

"Do you hate me?" Was the blurted question that came out and Ben stared at his brother in confusion, "W-Why would I hate you?"

He pointed at the boys now wrapped fingers, "Because I hurt you!"

Ben rolled his eyes, "I don't hate you, you ding dong! It was an accident."

Luther's face instantly brightened and he cheered and did what looked like some kind of... jig?

And as Ben laughed at his brother, Reginald couldn't help but smile at the scene.


	2. my limbs all froze and my eyes won't close (diego)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's weird writing reginald as not an asshole lmao
> 
> this part is super short (and really bad ngl sorry diego), sorry!!

Reginald was walking towards the kitchen at around 3AM when he heard muffled cries coming from Diego's room.

He hastily made his way to the open door and saw the teen laying stiffly on his bed, whimpering as he stared at the corner of his room with tears falling down the side of his face. Turning on the light, he made his way over to him.

"It's alright." He brushed the hair away from the boy's clammy forehead and wiped the tears on his face as he tried his best to calm the boy down.

It stayed like that for a little before Diego's fingers started twitching, then he could move his arms and legs, mouth, and finally he was able to sit up. 

Hugging his father and weeping silently, Diego remembered that  _thing_  in the corner as he heard Reginald continuously say that it wasn't real and that he was safe.

He rubbed his son's back, "Why don't we go make a snack, okay?"

Diego let out a shaky breath and nodded. The two got up, leaving the room and going to the kitchen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> do you hate it?  
> this is one of my first ao3 stories so go easy on my fragile ego blease  
> im desperate for attention so comment any thoughts you have on the story :)


End file.
